


Stars

by ZakeryDaiquiri



Series: Stars [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakeryDaiquiri/pseuds/ZakeryDaiquiri
Series: Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130993
Kudos: 1





	Stars

**Chapter Three**

Iwaizumi had cameras in his house and on the outside. Oikawa knew it was a stupid idea to wait a few days before checking the footage but he just couldn’t leave Iwa...

_Iwa.. Iwa-chan! Of course!_

Oikawa’s thoughts had been a clutter lately, especially thinking of a nickname for Iwaizumi. Once he got that thought off his mind, he felt a little bit less weight on his shoulders. He tried to stay awake as long as he could but still ended up dosing off on the stool next to the hospital bed Iwa was in.

About 5 days later, Iwaizumi was allowed to go home. Oikawa wanted to go with him. He wasn’t gonna let anything like this happen again.

Oikawa reviewed the footage from his cameras the night of the robbery and attempted murder. But then he realized; he never saw the person leave. All of a sudden he felt warm breathing on the back of his neck. He turned around, clearly scared, only to see Iwaizumi wrapped in a blanket complaining about how he thought he saw something in his closet. He reminded Oikawa of a scared 5-year-old, but it was different because this time, he knew something was definitely wrong.

He grabbed Iwaizumi and rushed out the door.

“Oikawa where are we going?!”

Oikawa was terrified out of his mind to speak but finally managed to get some words out of his mouth.

“Far, far away from this house.”

Iwaizumi was confused but went along, as for he was a little scared too.

* * *

Heyo! Thank you so much for reading my new chapter of Stars! Sorry, this was a very short chapter, I was in a rush cause it was already 8 o'clock when I started writing this and I also had to help clean the house today so that left almost no time to write, but I got it done! It's a bit of a miracle, isn't it!


End file.
